Things Change
by Emerald.Raven.Pixie
Summary: Raven likes Beastboy but she doesn't know how to control her emotions. she finally gains control as they both confess their love. VERY VERY LONG CHAPTER. HARDCORE LEMON! BBRAE


**Things Change**

N: ok. You perverts. You want a lemon, I'LL GIVE YA A FUCKING LEMON IN ALL IT'S YELLOWNY YELLOWNESS! HERE'S YOUR LEMON YA FREAKS!

LOL.JKJK

(I don't own the teen titans, if i did i would see to it that they DO NOT GET CANCLED)

Rae POV Azarath, metrion zinthos…azarath, metrion, zinthos… 

Raven was chanting in her room, as always, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Raven recognized that voice in an instant. It was Beastboy.

Now Raven knew she had feelings for Beastboy, but she could never show her emotions to him because of her powers. It was too dangerous.

"What do you want" came Raven's reply.

"I was just wondering, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and I are heading to the beach. Wanna come?"

"No"

"Why not?...(whines like a child) it'll be fun…."

"I said no"

"Fine, I'll see you later."

Raven really did want to come with her friends to the beach, but she was too afraid that her powers would get out of control. Oh, how she loved the little green changling.

BB POV 

_I really want her to go…._ Beastboy thought to himself as he walked through the empty hallways into the living room

_I don't know why… I just… I just… don't want her to be left out. I mean she must be very sad and lonely staying in her room for most of the time. _Beastboy's thoughts echoed in his head as he walked.

"FRIENDS!" yelled Starfire

"Should not we be getting to the beach? Where's friend Raven?"

"She'd rather stay." Replied Beastboy, in a sad tone.

"Oh well, her loss." Chimed Cyborg.

"Come on! Teen Titans Go! To the beach!" ordered Robin.

The four titans jumped into the T-Car and drove away.

Rae POV 

Raven had stopped meditating for a bit to see her friends leave from her window.

"WHY ME!" she screamed as she saw the T-Car drive towards the beach.

"These stupid emotions! They get in the way of everything!"

"I wish I could be free to express what I feel inside! Whatever and whenever I want!"

Just then Raven's mirror began to glow.

There was a dark flash and Raven was in her mind.

"What am I doing here? I ain't meditating. now at least…"

Just then Happy comes out of nowhere and starts tickling Raven.

"Hiya Rae! Guess what? I got some greaaaattt news!"

"Stop it!" yells the severely pissed off Raven.

"weeeee!" yells Happy just ignoring how pissed she made real Raven and started dancing in circles.

"hey wanna fight?" inquires Courage out of nowhere.

"Not now" states real Raven

Then Jealousy, Love, Knowledge, Gross, Timid and all the other emotions pop out of nowhere.

Raven has had enough. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Can we go now?" asks Boredom

"Go where?" replies original Raven

"Out of here"

"What!"

And with that all and Raven's emotions and herself are thrown out of her mirror and into the real world. In one lightning flash second, all of Raven's emotions turned into their soul selves and went into Raven. Raven could barely figure out what the hell just happened.

Then something happened.

Raven got up SMILING and ran around the tower dancing and singing a little song.

Then she kneeled down and cried.

Next she went into the training area where she started exercising on the punching bag.

On and on this went until Raven had gone trough all emotions possible.

"WTF!" (A/N: aka what the fuck, for all you non-aim users)

(A/N:by the way i'm writing this at 4 o'clock in the moring, i might not make any sence, hehe...)

BB POV 

The four teens were having so much fun at the beach. They played volleyball with a couple other ppl. Of course that didn't last very long because Starfire blew up the volleyball with one of her starbolts.

"oops….."

Now Cyborg was flirting with the ladies, Robin was rippin' some crunk waves, and Starfire was building a sand castle.

That left Beastboy who was sitting in the shade of the beach umbrella thinking about _HER_.

"Poor Raven."

"It's not fair she can't control her emotions"

"I love her. She doesn't know it, the others don't know it, but its true."

"In a way I know how she feels. I love her, I just can't show it"

"What would she say? What would she think?"

Rae POV 

"What the hell is going on?"

_Silly raven…_

Raven jumped at the sound of herself in her head.

Technically it was Knowledge.

_You can show you're emotions now. You've defeated your father, _(see episodes "End Part 1,2,and 3") _and you've gained control of your emotions. All you needed to do was to wish for your emotions, and you'll get them. Simple as that. _

"How come you didn't tell me this sooner! I defeated my father five months ago!"

_You never gave us a chance. You were always meditating, locking us in, but now were free, go ahead Raven. BE FREE TO FEEL WHAT THE HELL EVER YOU WANT TO FEEL._

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Could it be true?

Could she finally express her feelings, toward her friends? Toward Beastboy? Especially Beastboy…

There was only one way to find out…

BB POV 

"That's it!" shouted Beastboy.

"I'm not leaving Rae all alone in the tower. I need to go keep her company to-" he was cut off by a black vortex opening right in front of him.

Raven stepped out in a bikini and had a huge smile on her face.

Beastboy was speechless.

Beastboy thought Raven looked soooo sexy in her bikini that barely covered her "special places"

"Uh… um… hi" stuttered Beastboy trying not to stare.

"Hello…"

What raven said made Beastboy quiver.

All she said was a hello, but she said it in such a seductive tone it made his toes curl.

"Where are the others?"

It took Beastboy a while to answer because he was still in shock.

"Beastboy?"

"Oh, um… Robin's surfing, Cyborg's getting girl's digits, and Star is building a sand castle."

"Oh. (Raven giggles a bit) cool."

Beastboy was shocked

"Did you just laugh!"

"Yeah why?"

"But, but,-"

Beastboy was cut off my Raven putting a finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's okay. I gained control of my emotions. I can feel now! Isn't that great!"

Now was Beastboy's chance

"Rae I love you. I loved you since the day we met. You kept pushing me away and making smart remarks to all of my jokes, but I still loved you, as I do now."

"Plz, would you be mine?"

Rae POV Holy shit. Did he just say he loved me? Did he just say he wants me to be his! 

_Fuck. What do I say? Oh shit. I…I… guess I love him. I'm not sure. What am I saying! I have control over my powers now! I love him. I LOVE BEASTBOY!_

"How cute, of course I'll always be yours."

"I love you Beastboy."

"I love you more" was Beastboy's reply before grabbing Raven around the waist and planting a long, luscious kiss on her lips. The kiss seemed to have lasted forever. Things got a little kinky and Beastboy slid his tongue into Raven's mouth as Raven did the same to Beastboy's mouth. In no time at all their tongues were battling each other in a war of passion. They stopped occasionally to breath between the kiss. Luckily no one had seen them kissing. They would never hear the last of it. By the end of their kiss both were panting with loss of breath.

_That was AWESOME! I never knew he could kiss like that! Where has he been hiding all my life!_

Raven's thoughts rang through her head.

"You want to go somewhere and finish this?" said Beastboy in a VERY seductive voice.

Beastboy looks at her with a scheming look in his eyes.

_Oh no, is he thinking what I think he's thinking? Oh shit. Am I ready for a step like that?_

_Hell yes! This is what I want more than anything in the world right now is to be with my man. _

"Hold tight" coaxed Raven as she held Beastboy tightly and prepared the vortex to teleport them into Raven's room.

WARNING! CAUTION! BEWARE!

LEMON AHEAD! DO NOT CONTINUE UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TO READ A VERY DESCRIPTIVE HARDCORE LEMON… THOSE WHO WILL, PROCEED...

Well, well, well, you want a lemon. Here you go. I hold no responsibilities to what you read next. You were warned. You read this out of your own free will. It's not too late to turn back. Plz don't judge me wrongly.

Here we go:

"Wait!" yelled Beastboy before they got in the portal, "we need to tell our friends where we are going, just so they won't look for us…" (wink)

"Okay"

"Hey guys! I'm going back to my room in the tower. It's too hot here I'm getting burnt. I'll just take a nice long nap in my air-conditioned room!" Beastboy yells at them from afar.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire yell back, not noticing Raven, "are you sure!"

"YES"

"OK THEN C YA!"

"BI"

"BI"

Beastboy and Raven stepped through the vortex and ended up right on top of Raven's bed.

"Why your bed?" asks the changling.

"Because it's bigger and nicer than your bunk bed." Replies the dark angel.

"True…"

"Now where were we? Ah yes…"

Raven pulls Beastboy into another long passionate kiss that seemed to have lasted longer than the first one.

Beastboy flips Raven over so that he is on top. They were both in their bathing suits so it didn't take much of a struggle to get their clothes off. First Beastboy planted kisses all down her face and neck until he got to her bikini top. He reached around Raven's back, untied the string and pulled ravens bikini top off in a flash. Raven moaned in pleasure. Beastboy started sucking one nipple while caressing the other breast with his free hand. Raven yelped and moaned in pure ecstasy. Raven reached down and pulled off the changling's swim trunks in one quick movement. Then she started rubbing his HUGE hardened dick. Moans of pleasure escaped from his throat. Then, Beastboy moved his hands down Raven's body until he got to her bikini bottom. He yanked it off and both were completely naked. Raven opened her legs wide to expose her womanhood to the ever so eager Beastboy. Immediately Beastboy drove three fingers into her womanhood. She cried out wanting more. Beastboy moved his fingers around, giving great pleasure to Raven, until he decided to try something else. He slowly removed his fingers from Raven's opening and replaced it with his mouth. Raven was getting really horny right now so she was oozing out puss. Beastboy licked it all up like an ice cream cone. He loved hearing Raven squeal his name asking him for more just as she loved having his tongue in her. After both have had their fill on that Raven turned over sticking her ass in front of Beastboy's face. He gave it a hard slap which made Raven scream in delight. Then he positioned himself over her, doggy style. His huge hardened dick entered her ass with no effort. In moved it in and out picking up speed each time. Both of then moaning and sweating with pure pleasure. Then Raven grabbed his dick again pulled it out from her ass and started sucking on it. Beastboy moaned and urged her to go on. She sucked his dick so much it hurt. Then Beastboy flipped Raven over once again so that he was on top. Raven begged him to caress her body with his ever so gentle, loving hands. He once again, kissed Raven from her neck down to her breasts where he sucked one while squeezing the other. Then he positioned his dick over Raven's opening and when in slowly. He knew that this would hurt Raven because it always hurts the first time a girl ever has sex. Beastboy kept going in and out of her womanhood until he reached her barrier. Raven nodded for him to continue. He broke trough her barrier as she winced in pain. Beastboy stopped in order to let the pain die down for Raven. When she was all better Beastboy dove in all the way and brought his dick out, then back in, then out, then back in. He did this faster and faster building up momentum with each thrust. Raven was moving her hips along with his. Faster, faster, faster, faster, FASTER! Raven was screaming,"OH, OH, OH, BEAST, BEASTB-, BEASTBOY!" Beastboy and Raven were going faster and faster, they were close to their climaxes. "BEASTBOY! MORE! MORE!" Beastboy hit Raven's G-spot and their first orgasm hit. Then another, than another, then another! Both were screaming and moaning each other's names as they neared an end. One last thrust did it. They both screamed each others name one last time before collapsing tired on the bed. Beastboy lay beside her, still inside of her. "I love you." whispered beastboy. "I …love…you… too." Replied Raven, short of breath. They pulled each other into one last, long, passionate kiss before Beastboy pulled out . Before they drifted into a deep sleep, Raven turned on the radio.

It started playing "I Pray" by Amanda Perez.

Raven and Beastboy fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms, knowing that they would never let go, and that their love will last forever.

(A/N: wow... i shocked myself.)

The end. I hope you liked.

(A/N: hey! this is my 1st lemon! plz review! score my story from one to ten, be honest.)


End file.
